the_scottish_highlandsfandomcom-20200214-history
Echo Whiteford
Notes *Mother is Seraphina Whiteford, nèe Morales **She's a witch **Military brat, and now a stay-at-home mom *Father is Lt. Col. Michael Whiteford **He's a Squib **Proud member of the Army *Brother is Charlie Whiteford **He's a wizard **Military brat *Was born on April 19th, 2029 *Has not stayed in one place for longer than two years *Was bitten by a werewolf when she was two **Date was June 28th, 2031 *Godmother: Victoria Torres *Godfather: Christopher Knight History Nineteen-year-old Gryffindor Alumna Seraphina Morales had just had her heart crushed by a former Hufflepuff, Mark Bagman, before she decided to pack up her life in England and move back to America. She left her younger friends behind in Christopher's care, knowing that they didn't need her anymore. Almost right as she got off the bus that brought her to base, she ran into a young man, who little did they know, was her soulmate. Michael Whiteford had just been assigned to Sera's home base, ironically training under her father. As the weeks turned into months, he couldn't help but feel a little bit fascinated with the mysterious, willowy blonde that shared the same last name as his training officer. And so, one day, during a promotion celebration, Michael finally gathered his courage and approached Colonel Morales, asking him for his permission to take Seraphina out on a date. He slowly agreed, calling over the beautiful girl from across the room, and let Michael ask her. Seraphina agreed hesitantly, unsure if this was the right decision, and decided to let fate take its' course. One date turned to two, which turned to four, which turned to eight, which turned to sixteen, and so on, until, September first, four years after they started dating, Michael got down on one knee and proposed to Seraphina. She was shocked, to say the least, and nodded her consent, a bright smile finally forming that has been gone for almost four years. And so, that December, they tied the knot and became the Whiteford couple. Seraphina and Michael couldn't be happier with the way their lives had been turning and hadn't expected anything huge to happen within the first few years of their marriage... But something did. Two months away from their first anniversary, Seraphina discovered that she was pregnant. And on July 4th, 2027, Seraphina gave birth to their first child. Charlie Justice Whiteford was the cutest baby, and it was easy to see that the new parents absolutely adored their son. Despite them working full-time jobs, it was easy for Sera to work something out so she could have her son with her at all times, instead of hiring a nanny or babysitter to stay with little Charlie. And so, life in the Whiteford House has gone on as normal. It was also during this time that Sera learned that her husband was a Squib, so luckily magic use wasn't prohibited in their house. But yet again, their lives would be turned upside down. Sera discovered that she was pregnant, yes again, but this time with a baby girl. Charlie was two and her and Michael had been married for almost three years now, so it was expected that a second child would be happening. And a second child did happen. On April 23rd, 2029, Echo Juliet Whiteford entered the world. Echo was a quiet, but very curious little baby, and oh boy, did that curiosity get her into trouble. She grew up normally, being absolutely doted on by her parents, and poked and prodded by her curious, two-years-older brother, that is until a few months past her second birthday. Echo was out walking with one of her older friends, a girl who sometimes babysat for the Whitefords, when a wolf leapt out of the bushes, attacking the older girl and clawing the two-year-old's side before the sight of her enraged mother with her wand at the ready reassured Echo that she was safe. The darkness took her, and five days later, she woke up in the hospital. Michael and Seraphina were both sleeping in the room with her, and as Echo stirred, Seraphina also began to stir. She was absolutely elated to have her youngest back, safe and sound, but there was just one little issue... Echo had been attacked by a werewolf, turned under the full moon, but not under the influence of Wolfsbane. The two-year-old girl turned to her mother for comfort, and it was not too long afterwards, that her first full moon was experienced. Seraphina stayed with her all night long, providing a comfort that only mothers can provide for hurting children. A few months later, Michael recieved a new assignment, one in London, and the Whitefords soon packed up and left for England, the one place that Sera did not feel comfortable towards. Neither Echo or Charlie has had their first magical sign yet, but Sera expects it to come soon. For now, all they can do is wait and pray. Echo's excited to explore her new surroundings, and is curious about possibly meeting other people like herself. Personality *Patronus is a hedgehog: **Deceiving **Tough **Unpredictable **Slightly distrusting **Intelligent **Observant **Houses: Hufflepuff *Stubborn *Loyal *Careful *LDRSHIP: **Loyalty **Duty **Respect **Selfless Service **Honor **Integrity **Personal Courage *Resilient *High level of multicultural awareness *Strong affinity to help others *Experienced *Slight perfectionist tendencies *Prefers to move around every few years *Extra-adaptable when entering new situations *Feels like she's an outside in the midst of civilians ---- Word Bubble } |user = The Highland Lady |font 5 = Garamond |color 5 = #C08080 |shadow 5 = #A64C4C |font size 5 = 16px |time = �� } |font 6 = Garamond |color 6 = #C08080 |shadow 6 = #A64C4C |font size 6 = 16px}} Page Forum ---- The Open-Ended Questions A. Please answer the following questions as elaborately as possible. (Remember, this part is only a requirement for your third to fifteenth character! However, if you want to have more input on where you character is sorted, then please answer #6!) 1) What would you consider to be your character's strengths, and your character's weaknesses? Elaborate on your answer. 2) What goals and objectives has your character set out in their life? Is it to be successful and rich? Is it to find happiness? Why? 3) What's their ideal way of spending a free day? Why so? 4) If your character could only keep 5 possessions, what would they be? Why? 5) What one thing would your character change about the wizarding society? Why? 6) What house does your character want to be in? What house does your character not want to be in? Why? ---- The Sorting Quiz B. Select the option that best fits your character. (Remember, this part is a requirement for every character you make! Please bold the answers from an IC Point of View, and mark in italics the answers from the OOC Point of View.) 1) Which type of spell is most useful? :A. A Complex Spell :B. A Spell Of Control :C. A Combat Spell :D. A Healing Spell 2) What is most important to you? :A. Grades. :B. Getting your way. :C. Life. :D. Friends and family. 3) What would you do if a teacher caught you cheating? :A. I'm the person people cheat off of. :B. I wouldn't get caught; I'm too slick. :C. I would deny the accusation until the teacher gives up. :D. I would 'fess up, apologize, and accept the consequences. 4) What matters most to your character? :A. Wisdom :B. Reputation :C. Success :D. Friendship 5) What's the best way to get things done? :A. Putting together a qualified team and completing the task efficiently. :B. Trick someone else into doing the work for you. :C. Get some friends together and lead them in the task. :D. The right way, no matter how long it takes. ---- The Character's Background 1) Give a description of your character's personality. Are you noble or sneaky? Arrogant or Humble? Anything about your character that might help the Sorting Hat decide. (Don't worry, you can copy this onto your character page later!) (Remember, personality must be at least one paragraph long for the first two characters, two paragraphs long for the third to eighth characters, and three paragraphs long for the ninth to fifteenth!) 2) Write about the history of your character. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? etc. (Again, you can copy this onto your character page later!) (Remember, history must at least be two paragraphs long for the first two characters, three paragraphs long for the third to eighth character, and four paragraphs long for the ninth to fifteenth character!) Nineteen-year-old Gryffindor Alumna Seraphina Morales had just had her heart crushed by a former Hufflepuff, Mark Bagman, before she decided to pack up her life in England and move back to America. She left her younger friends behind in Christopher's care, knowing that they didn't need her anymore. Almost right as she got off the bus that brought her to base, she ran into a young man, who little did they know, was her soulmate. Michael Whiteford had just been assigned to Sera's home base, ironically training under her father. As the weeks turned into months, he couldn't help but feel a little bit fascinated with the mysterious, willowy blonde that shared the same last name as his training officer. And so, one day, during a promotion celebration, Michael finally gathered his courage and approached Colonel Morales, asking him for his permission to take Seraphina out on a date. He slowly agreed, calling over the beautiful girl from across the room, and let Michael ask her. Seraphina agreed hesitantly, unsure if this was the right decision, and decided to let fate take its' course. One date turned to two, which turned to four, which turned to eight, which turned to sixteen, and so on, until, September first, four years after they started dating, Michael got down on one knee and proposed to Seraphina. She was shocked, to say the least, and nodded her consent, a bright smile finally forming that has been gone for almost four years. And so, that December, they tied the knot and became the Whiteford couple. Seraphina and Michael couldn't be happier with the way their lives had been turning and hadn't expected anything huge to happen within the first few years of their marriage... But something did. Two months away from their first anniversary, Seraphina discovered that she was pregnant. And on July 4th, 2027, Seraphina gave birth to their first child. Charlie Justice Whiteford was the cutest baby, and it was easy to see that the new parents absolutely adored their son. Despite them working full-time jobs, it was easy for Sera to work something out so she could have her son with her at all times, instead of hiring a nanny or babysitter to stay with little Charlie. And so, life in the Whiteford House has gone on as normal. It was also during this time that Sera learned that her husband was a Squib, so luckily magic use wasn't prohibited in their house. But yet again, their lives would be turned upside down. Sera discovered that she was pregnant, yes again, but this time with a baby girl. Charlie was two and her and Michael had been married for almost three years now, so it was expected that a second child would be happening. And a second child did happen. On April 23rd, 2029, Echo Juliet Whiteford entered the world. Echo was a quiet, but very curious little baby, and oh boy, did that curiosity get her into trouble. She grew up normally, being absolutely doted on by her parents, and poked and prodded by her curious, two-years-older brother, that is until a few months past her second birthday. Echo was out walking with one of her older friends, a girl who sometimes babysat for the Whitefords, when a wolf leapt out of the bushes, attacking the older girl and clawing the two-year-old's side before the sight of her enraged mother with her wand at the ready reassured Echo that she was safe. The darkness took her, and five days later, she woke up in the hospital. Michael and Seraphina were both sleeping in the room with her, and as Echo stirred, Seraphina also began to stir. She was absolutely elated to have her youngest back, safe and sound, but there was just one little issue... Echo had been attacked by a werewolf, turned under the full moon, but not under the influence of Wolfsbane. The two-year-old girl turned to her mother for comfort, and it was not too long afterwards, that her first full moon was experienced. Seraphina stayed with her all night long, providing a comfort that only mothers can provide for hurting children. A few months later, Michael recieved a new assignment, one in London, and the Whitefords soon packed up and left for England, the one place that Sera did not feel comfortable towards. Neither Echo or Charlie has had their first magical sign yet, but Sera expects it to come soon. For now, all they can do is wait and pray. Echo's excited to explore her new surroundings, and is curious about possibly meeting other people like herself. 3) Write about your character's appearance. What do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? If you already have a picture in mind, you can put it here! Echo Whiteford is modeled by Anna Pavaga. 4) Is your character a Pure-Blood, Half-Blood or Muggle-Born? Do you have any notable magical relations? (Remember, you cannot be related to important Harry Potter characters!) Half-Blood. Seraphina Morales. 5) Does your character have any special magical abilities? Or special abilities in general (photographic memory, etc.)? Is he or she of a different magical race, such as Veela, Vampire, Werewolf or the like? Part or half of that magical race counts! (Remember, you cannot have a character with special abilities/of a different magical race as one of your first two characters!) Werewolf. She was bitten when she was two. 6) What year is your character in? Not Applicable yet. She's only three, you see. ---- OOC Questions C. These do not affect what house you're sorted to, but everybody must answer them! 1) Is this your first character? :A. This is my first character. :B. No, this is not my first character. 2) If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you have? How many of them are "exotic" (of a different magical race/have a special ability)? Seeing that I'm a returning user with one character, Jacinthe, this is my second character. ---- Category:Dumbledore's Army